thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinnacle
Pinnacle is a densely populated human system, previously at the edge of Sophon-Amoeba space, now of UUR-UE space. History (up to the Lapen Crusade) Pinnacle was the last colonized system before the Sophon-UE war, as was the staging grounds of all UE operations. Because the system was new, it had to develop very quickly into a defensible forge world. Gauntlet was such a planet, being converted into a Fortress-Planet that had survived several Sophon bombardments and invasions. Brilliance was full of flat fields and lots of resources, in food and minerals, and so became a heavy industry planet. At first it mined all the minerals and refined them to sell to the rest of the empire, becoming a huge trade hub, but later began manufactoring its own materials and its economy boomed. The Sophon-UE War happened during the years of 3100 - 3300, lasting two centuries with a stalemate as the UE had to develop more successful shielding, and the Sophons couldn't push past Pinnacle. The war had been disasterous for both sides, as several Sophon colonies had been bombarded or captured, but were always taken back by Sophon fleets that annihilated by Sophon lasers. Pinnacle Prime is a huge tundra world famous for it's giant pelts and exotic plants, as well as it's unusual natives. The furs are only hunted by the natives, who commanded that only they would have the right to hunt them, as the human weapons would not penetrate their hides, and if they did, they would ruin the entire animal. The natives are a cross between human and yeti, wearing only their nature deep blue fur, and hunting with their claws. The most famous and heavily bought plant is the, edible, Nocturnal Mushroom, a unique mushroom that works with the Talon Tree, that bends heavily and provides a shelter for the mushroom from the fierce winds. The mushrooms in exchange provide the tree photosynthesis by it's heavy colorful glow, which is now used in all liquid drugs as an appealing agent. In the year 3442, Gauntlet had developed an advanced shield, which it aquired from the energy readings of the lasers during its several bombardments. With this, the UE fleet began its push through Sophon space, and ended up in several systems, including Madrigal. During these years, Brilliances and Gauntlets production and profits skyrocketed as they were used to fuel this new war machine, and Pinnacles inhabitants were the lucky ones used to colonize the new systems. In the year 3625, when Madrigal left the UE, Pinnacle and its defenses were forgotten by the Emperor, and Commander Brian Lapen had to keep the system safe and productive. When his privileges and rank were reduced because of his use of authority to protect Pinnacle, he travelled to visit Maximilian, and after getting yelled at, along with several other commander's, he realised his beloved Emperor was not as great as he had been told, and left the UE for the democratic nature of the UUR. System Bodies Pinnacle Solar A bright blue giant, medium levels of radiation and heat. Pinnacle Prime Population: 5 Million (natives 1.5mill, and human 3.5mill) Type: Tundra Size: Huge Resources: N/A Infrastructure: 5 Mega-Sprawls, hundreds of native camps A tundra world with powerful winds, and has a native humanoid race along with several polar animals, in sizes at least twice the average size, containing ferocious wolves slightly taller than men, 20 foot bears and 15 pound rabbits. It has a unique and prosperous ecosystem, especially with its plants, that have grown to work together. It contains several species of fruit, tree and fungi unique to the planet and has grown a huge demand. Unwilling to receive damage to the planet, the governors quickly surrendered to UUR forces during the Lapen Crusade before any combat had arisen. It also has a moon with what seems to be an Endless terraforming device, the theory being strengthened with several traces of young volcanic dust on Pinnacle I and a completely terran moon. Several cities and research facilities have erected upon the moon, and the terraforming device is a huge attraction. Pinnacle II Population:10 Billion Type: Terran Size: Medium Resources: Jadonyx Infrastructure: 5 Mega-Sprawls, several orbital platforms, 1 satellite, 1 space hotel Pinnacle III has become mainly a population planet, and was famed for always having eager volunteers to join the military, at least until Pinnacle was merely a memory at the back of the UE's mind. Unsure of what to do, many men and women go to Officer school on the planet or training camps on Gauntlet before flying on "grad ships" and going to other planets. Amazed that the UUR even knows of the system and wanting to make a name for themselves, if not in the UE, than in the UUR as the Pinnicular Regiments, gladly joining the UUR in exchange for having their own planet specific regiments, and to be the first in any invasion or battle. Pinnacle III (Brilliance) Population: 7.5 billion Type: Terran Size: Large Resources: Quadrinix Infrastructure: Near Ecumenopolis, all of land has been transformed into one vast city, full of factories. Several Orbital platforms and docks. Pinnacle III, renamed Brilliance for being one of them most advanced cities in the entire United Empire, many of the most brilliant scientists and inventors have come here and show their designs to the thousands of willing loaners and investors. With everyone flowing to the planet, asking for advice and help in the business, the planet had become one of the strongest economic superpowers in the Empire. When the system had been forgotten, Brilliance was hit hard, many of their previous suppliers have forgotten about them, and they had to lay off several workers, many of which have either joined into gangs, stealing and pillaging, or the security force assigned to stopping them. When the Pilgrims of the UUR forces landed on the planet in order to capture it, the gangs had instantaneously joined together and added their support to them, showing them every forgotten or hidden entrance, which greatly sped up the defeat of the security forces. Pinnacle IV Population: 10 Million Type: Arid Size: Small Resources: Dustwater Infrastructure: Hundreds of cities Pinnacle IV is mainly a city planet, having little resources outside Dustwater, has worked for years constructing hotels, isolated gardens and several statues, museums containing commanders and tiny ship replicas and ship parts from the Sophon-UE war. Unsure of what to do with the planet, it was made into a tourist attraction, sad to lose their UE customers but not really caring who they were ruled by, their rulers joined the UUR without any conflict. Pinnacle V (Gauntlet) Population: 86 Thousand Type: Lava Size: Large Resources: N/A Infrastructure: One vast Military Fortress covering the planet, a few cities, several factories, and orbital ports and construction yards. Pinnacle V developed much slower than its brother planets in the system, saying a giant ball of molten lava for thousands of years longer, acting as a second sun for Pinnacle's II-IV, only if this was the intention of the Endless or thats how the planet was made, no one will know. With the threat of war against the Sophon, the UE have made this planet a complete fortress which has survived countless assaults, standing as the Pinnacle of UE engineering and the second strongest military fortress, next to Stronghold, a planet in the Mans' Leap system, the only system with access to the UE homeworld. During the war, it was heavily bombarded by the very man who had implemented its most recent additions, Brian Lapen, and was heavily damaged. It has recently begun repairs done by a mix of paid UUR workers, and Gauntlets previous owners.